One Moment To Relax
by LittleSunset264
Summary: After running for their lives, they take a bit of time to relax. (One-shot. HueDew.)


Both sit down to catch their breath, with Huey almost lying down.

After that much running, they definietly need it. Dewey grabs Huey's hand as he looks at his face. He smiles, looking at him. Huey takes his hat off and runs his hand through his hair. He then wipes his arm on his forehead, removing some drops of sweat. He puts his hat back on.

Huey sits up properly. He looks like he's about to get up despite their sitting down only a minute ago. Dewey puts his hands on his face. He isn't about to let him get up that soon and easily.

Huey looks at him. "What are you doing? We gotta keep moving. Who knows what else might happen?"

"We can afford to take a break, Hue." Dewey says. "It's not like something else is gonna come down to make us keep running for our life!"

He laughs it off like no big deal. Huey supposes he's right though. He takes his brother's hands off of his face and lays down onto the ground. Dewey joins him, lying down right next to him.

They're supposed to find the others, as they got separated from them again, but Dewey wants them to relax for a bit before continuing. Running away so they didn't get crushed took quite a bit out of them.

Looking up at the ceiling, they see various patterns. It's as if they're needed for a code for a door or something else. Neither one recalls seeing anything that requires it, but they keep it in mind for when they do find whatever needs it.

Dewey moves his body to lay on his side. The red cladded duck then fills up his vision. He can't help but stare at him as he's looking up. His hair is real messy looking, although it's a bit understandable.

Huey's breathing a bit heavy, apparently still trying to catch his breath. He grabs his hat and takes it off just to mess with him. Huey tries to grab his hat back.

"Give it back to me, Dew!" He demands.

"Never!" He replies as he starts laughing.

Huey retrieves his hat from Dewey's hands. They're both laughing at this point. They definitely are enjoying themselves having fun.

"Seriously, let's try not to mess around like that while we're on adventures." He tells him.

He gets up, putting his hat back on. He adjusts it to make sure it's not on unevenly. Dewey stands up with him. The middle triplet brushes himself off.

"It's not like anything bad is gonna happen to us." Dewey replies.

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want either of us to get hurt. Mainly you, though."

He grabs his face and kisses his cheek. He walks ahead and Dewey follows. When he got next to Huey, they hold each other's hands.

They walk up to a door that's locked. Both look for a way to get it open, like a switch. Huey remembers the patterns from the ceiling and looks at the door again. It has the same patterns he saw before, as if it's instructions for something.

In nearly no time, he figures out what to do to open it. Both of them get the doors to open up so they can walk through. The room in front of them is empty, seemingly like there's nothing that can harm them. The floor tiles have animals on them.

They will need to be careful in case if there is a trap.

Huey grabs a small rock nearby and throws it in front of them. It lands on one with a rabbit on it. Part of the ceiling falls down and smashes the rock into millions of pieces.

He reaches down to grab another rock. He throws it and it lands on both a raven and a snake. It's more on the raven tile, but nonetheless it's on both. Seeing as no pillar falls down again, it gives them the a-okay to stand on any tile with a raven on it. The snake ones would be counted as well, but since he wants to be more safe than sorry.

He analyzes which ones have the raven on it all over the room. When he's done, he grabs his brother's hand. They look at each other.

"You ready, Dew?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He kisses him.

He pulls away. "You don't always have to kiss me before we do something like this."

"Well, if either or both of us die, at least we gave each other one last kiss beforehand."

He gives out a chuckle. Dewey kisses his hand and lets go.

They then carefully walk through the room, making sure they only stand on the raven tiles. They reach to the end of the room safely and soundly. The room they enter doesn't have anything in it that they have to be worried about. They can walk around freely without worry.

Holding his hand, Dewey runs forward, striving for the possible danger ahead. Huey smiles; he's glad he's so excited about being on an adventure. He doesn't blame him at all. It's an adrenaline rush that he loves when it comes to these sorts of things.

He would tell him to slow down, but he doesn't want to.

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot written at like 3 in the god damn morning, I seriously need to stop doing that XD Fucking Christ man. I was originally gonna write that one scene that was shown in the season 1 finale trailer shown at the SDCC, specifically the one where the kids were swimming underwater, but I decided not to. I didn't want to write another fanfic with a scene of a future episode in it and potentially get it wrong somehow, which shouldn't matter but my brain likes to get at me like "you should've waited till the episode was out" and yeah no XD

But still having the "wanting at least one last kiss in case if we die" thing in mind, I kept thinking until I thought of this and wrote it down on my phone. I hardly ever do anything in present tense either, so I wanted to work a bit more on that. I also couldn't really think of a title for some reason so, I thought "One Moment To Relax" would be good enough for now at least.

Although I apologize if it's not exactly anything too spectacular honestly. This one and another one-shot coming up might be the last ones for a little bit, since I wanna try to do a bit more artwork and actually get some done since I haven't done as much lately. Of course there will be some other one-shots in the meantime, but they might not be as frequent or anything. But of course this is for _if_ I can focus a bit more on drawing.

I might not be able to draw and just wind up writing more instead, who knows? But that's what I'm at least wanting to try and do. Focus a little bit more on artwork and editing.

Anyways, as much as this isn't as great as the other stories I've written, hope you enjoyed reading this and all.


End file.
